My Dark Side
by DaydreamMason
Summary: When Blaine Anderson moves back to Dalton Academy having broken up with his boyfriend Kurt Hummel, there's someone there who will always accept Blaine and his little dark side. (One-shot)


Blaine sighed to himself as he knelt down to pick up his books from the floor, so much for the no bullying policy at Dalton. He looked down at his watch and mumbled to himself. "Shit." He hurriedly collected his things and tried to stand up, his feet failing him causing him to almost topple over. Luckily there was someone there to catch him before he could injure his hobbit self.

"Woah there Anderson. For someone as dreamy like you, you would've thought you'd be somewhat graceful on your feet." The meerkat spoke, sending his signature smirk Blaine's way.

"Ha ha Sebastian, why don't you just piss of? I can handle these things on my own." He practically spat back, lifting himself out of Sebastian's arms so he was standing upright again. He turned himself around to face him and shook his head. "You haven't changed one bit have you? You're still the arrogant asshole you've always been."

Blaine turned to walk down the hall as he was now running late to their first class but was stopped by Sebastian's hand coming down onto his shoulder.

"Look, Blaine. I heard about you and Kurt. I would love to rub it in your face and say 'I told you so' but I'm not going to do that. He's just missing out on one fine piece of ass isn't he?"

Blaine glared at him, holding his books to his chest with one eyebrow raised, "And what makes you think he had my ass? Do I really look like that much of a bottom to you?" He pouted as he glanced down at himself.

"Hmm, I just can't imagine an ass like yours going to waste. It most certainly wouldn't if it were in my company, that's for sure." Sebastian winked at him before walking off into the opposite direction to where Blaine was going. Although he did look back to see Blaine Anderson staring back at him with his mouth wide open as well as his eyes. Sebastian just let out a chuckle as he continued getting to his class.

* * *

"Mr. Anderson, can you please at least look like you're paying attention?"

Blaine's head shot up from looking down at his desk as he heard his name being screeched from the teacher in the front of the classroom. She shook her head as she returned back to the board, going on about some type of Science that Blaine just wasn't at all interested in. Ever since his little run in with Sebastian that morning, all he could think about was his little meerkat face and what he wanted him to do to him.

He bit down on his lip as he tried hard to suppress a groan. "Not here Blaine, anywhere but here." He silently pleaded to himself. He blushed a little as he suddenly came to realize that he never had these strange fantasies when he was dating Kurt. Maybe coming back to Dalton Academy for his senior year was the best thing for him?

* * *

Blaine practically ran to his dorm room when it was time for lunch, needing to relieve himself from his little problem. He was a deep shade of red as he darted through the startled teenage boys making their way in the opposite direction, headed to the cafeteria.

"Blaine? Where are you going?"

He closed his eyes tightly as he clenched his jaw, of course, just his luck that he would be stopped by one of his friends.

"Hey, Jeff. I'm just heading to my dorm. I-I need to call Kurt, I need to apologize." He scratched the back of his neck, something in which he did when he was nervous, hoping that his lie could come off as believable.

"What actually happened between the two of you?" Jeff started, concern evident on his face. In that moment, Blaine knew that he had just gotten himself into a full blown conversation with the blonde warbler.

* * *

After their ten minute conversation in the halls with a very, very uncomfortable Blaine, he finally managed to get away. He was almost at his dorm room when he heard his name being called for the second time.

"Blaine, what are you doing here? You're meant to be in the cafeteria, eating."

He turned around to be greeted by the one person that was causing his problems in the first place, Sebastian.

"Uh, urm. I was just grabbing something. I'll be back down in a minute, I swear." He quickly turned around and walked quickly to his door, trying to get it to open before Sebastian noticed the little problem he was sprouting.

"Looks like you could use a hand." Sebastian smirked at him.

"W-what?" Blaine almost choked on his saliva as he heard those words leave Sebastian's mouth. His eyes also went wide, even wider than they did earlier in the day.

"You know, with your door. It looks stuck, maybe I can help you?" Sebastian raised an eyebrow at how skittish and frantic the older Warbler was being.

Blaine let out a nervous chuckle as he stepped to the side slightly, allowing Sebastian to walk in front of him.

Within two minutes, Sebastian had opened Blaine's door up for him which the older Warbler was very thankful for.

"You're welcome Blaine." He turned to walk away before quickly turning back to him as if he had just remembered something.

"Oh, before I forget. If I were you, I'd also sort out that problem in your pants whilst your in there. I can always help you with that as well if you'd want?" Sebastian smirked as Blaine just pulled him inside his dorm room before slamming the door behind him.


End file.
